1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to photography systems, and more particularly to such systems adapted for activation and use by the general public. It further contemplates deployment of such systems in locations generally accessible by the public, such as stores, specialty shops and the like where members of the public may activate the equipment to obtain single or group photos without the necessity, ordinarily, for intervention by or involvement of other personnel.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Automatic photography equipment has heretofore been proposed, illustrative of which are the systems described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,820,133, granted to Charles S. Adorney on June 25, 1974; 3,864,708, granted to Brian Allen on Feb. 4, 1975; 4,072,973, granted to William Mayo on Feb. 7, 1978; 4,089,017, granted to Daniel Buldini on May 9, 1978; and 4,738,526, granted to John Larish on Apr. 19, 1988.
The foregoing patents describe various configurations for providing automatic/semi-automatic photography for general use by the public and include various features for assisting the subject to assume a desired position with respect to the photography apparatus, utilization of self-developing equipment such as that produced by the Polaroid Corporation, adjustment of flash intensity and coin actuation. However, although various of the foregoing proposals find expression in various of the above-identified patents, there has remained the need for a system embodying all of the foregoing features and which further includes the utilization of synthesized voice instructions together with improved payment sensing, simplified positioning and camera out-of-film indication.